


Werewolves in the City

by TomiShaped



Category: Izzy Hilton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiShaped/pseuds/TomiShaped
Summary: He couldn't tell you how long he had been alone anymore. It felt like forever. First isolating  himself from the rest of the world until He had matured some and had finally been able to accept and understand what he was. It took almost four full years for that to happen. He was bit by a werewolf when he was only just ten years old… he still didn't know if the wolf that bit him even knew he did it and he existed still.........He liked it here… the city itself had a nice aura to it. That didn't happen often. Too bad there were so many wolves, he wouldn't be part of pack ever dammit. And he couldn't imagine the wolves here, especially the alpha, letting him stay for more than a visit without joining. New city. Obviously strong Alpha. More wolves than he'd ever been around before. Single pack. He knew exactly what he was doing. Getting fucking wasted in that bar across the street.





	Werewolves in the City

 

He couldn't tell you how long he had been alone anymore. It felt like forever. First isolating himself from the rest of the world until He had matured some and had finally been able to accept and understand what he was. It took almost four full years for that to happen. He was bit by a werewolf when he was only just ten years old… he still didn't know if the wolf that bit him even knew he did it and he existed still.

 

Izzy had been camping with his family and his father had promised to take him on a hike that afternoon. When he awoke, it was still dark- the middle of the night. He had simply been too independent and stubborn to wake up his parents when he couldn't go back to sleep. To wait for his father to wake up and for their hike together. He had changed into some little denim shorts and a t-shirt, putting on the strikingly cute black hiking boots his mom bought him before the trip, and finding the Sailor Moon canteen his dad had picked up for him when he first brought up the idea of camping and hiking with his cross-dressing, confusing, openly gay already nine year old son.

 

He didn't think Izzy would have any interest in it, it was the opposite. Izzy was actually rather fond of the idea of getting to stay in forest or woods or whatever for a few days. He would come home to his soft and inviting bed after a few short days anyways, so why his father had been so sure Izzy would be repulsed at the idea baffled him.

 

Izzy had a slight case of OCD and didn't like to be dirty at all. Honestly, the man really didn't understand his son at all. He doubted he ever would. But he loved him anyways, did whatever made Izzy happiest, which spoiled the child quite a bit. Izzy could never say his parents didn't love him, they did, they just didn't understand him much from a very young age. Izzy had never been the boy they were expecting to have. Part of Izzy's mother wondered if it was because Izzy had been born far, far too early- almost not surviving. She was wrong.

Neither of them realized it had been them completely that allowed him to find out who he was at a very young age never having been  _ forced  _ into the gender role he was born with. Sure, as a baby he was dressed in lots of blues and greens, when he learned colours there was a lot of red, grey, black and to his father's discomfort- purple instead. The toddler seemed fond of those colours. When he started to pick things out for himself, he didn't just want unisex or made for boys toys. He wanted the babydolls and dollhouses too. Barbies and dress up clothing that included hand made replicas of all the Disney princess dresses. He had wanted them.

 

Maybe it was because he wanted his dad to see he liked this kind of stuff too, noting that his dad had stopped bringing anything meant for a boy home to him or bringing up activities fathers and sons would usually do together about two years ago at that point. At the time he had been sure Izzy was going to get a sex change one day. That wasn't it at all. He realized that maybe he was a little too girly to be considered androgynous when his father had given him a disbelieving look as Izzy told him that's what he was once. Okay, so yeah, he looked a lot like a girl with his long blond hair and the clothes he picked out coming from girls section instead. But that didn't change the fact that he loved playing with mom's makeup just as much as he loved baseball. And sure, he enjoyed lounging around the house and reading books of all kinds bit hiking in the woods seemed like fun too!  

 

He had wanted his dad to understand him more like his mother did. That's why at ten, the stubborn boy on his first camping trip took his brightly coloured water filled canteen and went off on the hike alone. He was going to show his dad that he could do it, he was going to enjoy it and he would handle the dirt somehow. He did when he used to play baseball… but his dad stopped signing him up when he asked to take dance class. Izzy had assumed he had to trade one for the other, he didn't realize at the time that his father thought he meant instead of baseball and not along with it.

 

He enjoyed dance just a little more though, he had decided that when baseball season rolled around again. There were so many styles of dance that could keep him busy and learning for hours and hours everyday. He didn't have that kind of time consumption  with base ball at all. Practice and games only lasted weeks instead of all year and he couldn't spend 90% of his day playing baseball if he wanted too, he could with dance. He didn't  _ need  _ someone else to dance after all. He had a knack for it too. Izzy was graceful, it made him a really,  _ really  _ good dancer.

 

He would end up hating the hike forever after, but not at first. He had loved it at first, the new boots weren't broken in yet and hurt his feet after the first half hour but that didn't derail him enough. It was that voice that made him freeze in his tracks and want so desperately to be at camp with his parents that very second that finally made him think he made a mistake.

 

‘ _ Child's blood really is the sweetest. But so rare to come across so easily. You shouldn't have wandered away from your parents, child, I could smell you from a mile away in these woods. You smell absolutely…. Delectable.’  _ The pale figure was circling his small delicate frame dangerously, too close no matter what direction it was in for Izzy to even get a chance to run. 

 

It lunged at Izzy, only getting a few deep mouth fulls of his blood once she had attached herself to his neck. Though that was quite a bit from a small ten year old and he was dazed and confused from the attack to the ground and blood loss. He never heard the wolf coming, apparently neither did the vampire feeding from him because it was knocked off of him with great force. If he could have moved away, if he could have run, maybe everything would have been alright. But he laid their half unconscious and got pulled into fight between the wolf and vampire. The vampire had thought it knocked the wolf out and went to grab up her tasty snack and run far from there but the wolf attacked again as soon as Izzy was in the girl's arms. In the midst of the werewolf attacking the pale skinned female who was clinging to it's prey with one arm and fighting off the wolf with the other, that's when he got bit. The teeth marks were still visible in his arm of you knew where to look, or you had super sight like vampires and wolves. It stuck out to him like it was gnarled and ugly, but really the scarred skin from his bite mark was only a little lighter in colour from his normal skin tone and looked more like a small dog bite now. Nothing like the ragged bloody nasty mess it had been when he was ten.

 

In the end, the wolf had been able to kill the vampire. It ran when voices started calling out a name, taking it's kill with it and leaving the boy who had been about to be a meal to be found by the voices instead. Which was well enough, it was his parents looking for him. If it hadn’t been for the split second mistake he didn't think the wolf knew he made it would have been the best thing for him instead of almost the worst.

 

He was only ten, his parents took his ramblings of the vampire and wolf as a fantasy brought on by the animal attack and the many stories the boy read of fantasy and myths such as that. He had  _ almost  _ started to believe that he made the whole thing up. It didn't explain how in two weeks the wound on his arm had nearly completely healed itself already and looked probably at least two months old instead. Even his memories and suspicions that had been fueling the boy for two had a half weeks didn't prepare Izzy for that first full moon when his body would be  _ forced _ to change. He didn't  _ really _ think he would change. After all, the wolf he remembered was never a man that he could recall. Just… a very, very large russet coloured wolf. 

 

Amazingly enough, the new wolf still had control over itself. Izzy supposed now that was his speciality. The only extraordinary thing about him before had been finding out who he was so young and being just that. He knew what he was instantly when he transformed. He was the wolf. How and why he didn't know or honestly care. He just knew he was a wolf. And he had to ignore the beast growling inside of him that wanted to run and attack whatever it could. He had stayed in the corner of his room, scratching at the ground anxiously that first night, and honestly did the same thing every time he had been forced to turn the three days of the full moon for the four years that he isolated himself. 

 

It took four years for him to grow up enough to realize that although walking in the woods alone at night was by far the stupidest thing he had ever done, what had happened really  _ wasn't  _ his fault. He didn't ask to be bitten. To be turned into this monster as he saw it at the time. The beast he suppressed was so strong and angry he couldn't see it as anything but a monster. He could control that monster though, he'd been proving that for years. Other than the now deep scratches in the wood in the corner of his room from his anxious pawing at it he didn't ever do anything wrong as the wolf. He could control it. He had isolated himself inside of it for four years in fear of ever hurting someone and hating himself for the wolf and learned to control it quite well.

 

He loved his parents and his house dearly but after four years of the  _ exact _ same surroundings he was just fucking sick of it. Why the hell was he torturing himself? He was different before the bite and had never shied away from being himself, he was stronger for it and he knew it. So now why couldn't he just accept this was him too? He was a wolf. But he wasn't a monster. And hell was going to freeze over before he spent another full moon locked inside his bedroom. He was going to run. And he was going to enjoy it. He'd craved the run more than anything else.

 

It didn't take him long after that to figure out the beast he had been suppressing wasn't actually a  _ beast _ at all. It was still him. He'd let it out little by little during his runs, the anger he felt for years was his own. At the vampire who attacked him in the first place, at the wolf who bit him in the first place, at himself for leaving camp, at his parents for not protecting him better which was ridiculous because they had nothing to do with it. It was all the anger he had bottled up about the wolf and as he ran through the woods for the first few full moons after his fourteenth birthday he finally just…. Let it go. Because what was the god damn point of being mad about it anymore? It was done and over with four years ago! So once he let it go and fully accepted himself as the wolf Izzy had been a fuck of a lot happier.

 

For a werewolf, Izzy looked to graceful and too damn small for it to be true. Being born four months early would do that to you. He was on the smaller side, sure, but he was not weak by any sense of the word and never had been. Even now at twenty-two, he still only stood at 5’4 and weighed only a hundred and fifteen pounds soaking wet. His personality and attitude would have made him grow up with the same aversion to authority and mouth that he had now, he would not have been physically strong or safe out alone though.

 

He loved his wolf for making him safe as he got older and ventured out on his own. More than once his mouth had gotten him in trouble on his travels and it was only because of the strength he got from his wolf half had he not been beat all those times. Or for being how he was for that matter. It wasn't exactly easy for him to meet people who were okay with who he was like his parents did and sometimes he met people who  _ really _ hated it. That had been an unwelcome surprise. His parents home schooled him his entire life in an attempt to keep him safe, he had always been around people who accepted him. Of course he was used to the odd looks and curious questions, he grew up with that and the questions were the first thing that told him he wasn't normal. His parents never treated him that way after all.

 

The first time someone truly  _ hated _ him for being this gay little crossdresser had been a shock to the than eighteen year old, after leaving his home and the city that knew him in Ohio to travel the world like he always dreamed. His parents of course tried to talk him out of it. Out of leaving their safe little city. And now he knew why. The man had actually tried to  _ hurt _ him just for being himself! He thanked the gods that he was a wolf for the first time ever that night, able to easily protect himself against this man who was easily double his size. He was able to protect himself and keep his promise to his parents that no one was going to hurt him.

 

He had actually laughed when his mother voiced that fear that he would be hurt. At that time he thought the only reason someone would  _ want _ to hurt him, kill him, whatever, was because of the wolf and he never told  _ anyone _ . He was completely alone in that aspect so obviously he was safe. He was never going to admit to her that she was completely, one hundred percent, correct about people. At least fucking Americans, he hated to admit it but they really were the worst. And to imagine if they knew what else he was? Fuck! He could see people lined up with shotguns at the thought of that. And not just the ignorant Americans he'd come to hate.

 

Izzy had no idea than if there even were others like him, or just that one who had accidently bitten him years ago. After the first attack from someone, Izzy went North. To Canada. He'd always heard Canadians were supposed to be nice or whatever. And for the most part they actually were. He spent two years in Canada because of it. Than he spent two years exploring Europe.  _ Everywhere _ he possibly could. Over the four years he spent traveling now, he had learned a helluva lot more about what he was than he did in the eight years he spent at home. He basically knew, well... nothing.

 

It was disconcerting to find out that even by wolf standards he was weird. His wolf form was smaller than most, much like he was, but still as strong. But the white fur he had was unusual for a werewolf. Especially pure white like his was. Izzy had joked it was probably because of his OCD and aversion to dirt that did it, it let him see clearly when he needed to clean his fur. That is, until the Alpha of that first pack he met said it probably was. He didn't joke about it after, he found it weird that his mental issues had influenced his wolf like that. 

 

Despite being away from home, Izzy's parents still paid for everything. Izzy wouldn't have survived without his little pieces of plastic that got far too much use. Than again, if he had grown up differently, unable to have whatever whenever he wanted he probably could. Izzy was spoiled. He was relatively unscathed from being so spoiled luckily, he didn't expect it from everyone like a lot of spoiled children did. He didn't really  _ expect it _ from his parents either… he just… had it. Always had it. And he didn't brag about it. He didn't talk about it at all actually, where his money came from. He tried to avoid that subject. He didn't want anyone to think he couldn't work himself and was too sheltered by mommy and daddy’s money to be a real adult. He could if he had too, dammit! He just…. Didn't have too. So why even bother when they told him to do what he wanted?

 

The hotels, the businesses, the stocks, everything was going to be his one day. His father still went to meetings and enjoyed that CEO life, and even if Izzy was technically going to own it all one day, have his name as CEO of the businesses, he could and would just hire someone he felt was right for the job to do it for him. Be his eyes and ears in the business world and only asked for his opinion on things from time to time. That was easy. He did that now with his dad when the talked on the phone or emailed. He didn't realize his dad was purposely getting him ready for that life without him knowing, just acting like he was solely interested in Izzy's opinions. It wasn't a lie, he was, there was just a little more to it.

 

Izzy had only come back to the states a few months ago, when his mom got sick. He hadn’t seen them in person in almost four years, he hadn’t wanted to come back honestly. But it looked like they were going to lose her at the time. She pulled through, after over a month in the hospital. Izzy was so obscenely sick of Ohio when she had  _ finally _ been able to come home. He hadn't spent this long in one place in four years. Sure, he was in Canada for two full years, but not the same part. He  _ liked _ being on the move all the time.

 

He only kept two bags with him while he traveled. They was rather large, true, but considering one of them was  _ nothing  _ but shoes, he didn't have a huge wardrobe. He would buy whatever he wanted when he wanted, trading out the new items in his bag with stuff he was sick of wearing. He only had one thing that he had when he left home four years prior, a comfortable and slightly worn leather jacket he'd owned since he was sixteen. He bought it when he first started hanging out with people again and hadn’t been without it since. It was the one item he owned that he actually cared about, that including everything in his bedroom  back home.

 

Sure, he liked his stuff, even loved it. But only cared about the jacket. Why care about something that could so easily be replaced? Even his credit cards could be replaced.  _ This _ jacket couldn't. And it had been with him through everything, he had used it as armour when he bought it, now it was just a part of him. The armour to not let anyone close and hurt him in any way or any form. He didn't need the jacket to put up his armour anymore, he just…  _ needed _ it. 

  
  


When Izzy had been sure his mom was healthy again, that she wasn't going to suddenly die on him, he had instantly started to pack up to leave. She took his jacket, knowing he wouldn't leave without it. Used it to make him promise to stay in the continental United States for awhile if he was still set on leaving home again. That way he could come home easier and faster. That way she had a better chance of seeing her son again without having to nearly die. He actually threw a tantrum. A complete screaming fit in his room, even grabbing the big leather chair and throwing it against nearest wall. It managed to stay intact, it also managed to make him realize how ridiculous he was being. He cleaned his room as he calmed himself down, finished packing, and went to his mother.

 

He held his hand out for his jacket as he looked at her, “Fine. I promise I will stay within the confinement of these forty-eight states. A small cruel space you're condemning me too, yanno, having the whole world at my disposal two months ago.”

 

“You're lucky I'm agreeing to you leaving again at all, Izzy. More the  four years? A little much, don't you think, not to come home?”

 

“You talk to me all the time! I call twice a week and I email you all the time, you get pictures and updates and crap. I even take dad's random calls when he calls about that stupid work stuff he doesn't actually need me for,” he was forcing himself to watch his language until he had his jacket safely back in his grasp. 

 

“Yes, and you better not stop doing any of those things,” she threatened as she went to her own closet to get the jacket. Her closet was absurdly huge, a walk in closet with a long comfortable couch that couldn't be used running down the center from all the items she had thrown on it. It was so packed Izzy knew without knowing exactly where she put the jacket it would take him far too long to find it. He had assumed it was in there, it was a smart place to hide something, but he couldn't be sure. “It's not the same as seeing you in person, honey. God, you're so much more grown up. Than again, you've always been rather old for your age haven't you?”

 

“Mom. I'm twenty-two and haven't grown more than maybe an inch since I was sixteen. You're totally exaggerating right now. As a matter of fact, you're overreacting about me leaving again altogether. Dad's fine with it, yanno. Didn't we have a similar argument last time? I feel like I'm starting to repeat myself here.”

 

She emerged from the closet again with Izzy's jacket and he took it back from her with an urgency he hadn't realized he felt until he saw it again. Everyone needed something to hold onto to keep them together… this was his. “And I lost last time completely. I didn't want you leaving state and you ended up leaving the country. For years. I had to have leverage this time, and make my side a little more reasonable to you. I would still prefer you not leave at all, or at least stay in Ohio.”

 

“Sorry mom, not a chance on that one,” he said as he pulled on the leather and he could smell the familiar and comfortable scent that came with it. “I said I'd promise to stay in the country though, isn't that enough? I've never broken a promise to you, mom.”

 

“Can you blame me for thinking you're going to take off again?  _ Years, _ Israel.”

 

“Oh my gods, would you be happier and let me go if I gave you my passport? Seriously. I promised I wouldn't go anywhere else.”

 

“Actually, yes, it would make happier and feel a lot better to have that. To know you can't run back to, oh where were you this time? Somewhere in Scotland, right?” 

 

“Millport, Cumbrae. It's seriously breathtakingly beautiful there. You and dad should visit. I spent three days with this group of friends I met on this beach that was absolutely stunning morning, noon, and night. We stayed on this little part of the beach hidden by an alcove mostly on the south side to keep away from other people. If you looked right out over the water you could see these mountains almost hidden behind a layer of fog, but the purple colour was still spectacular. And behind us were hills… green bumps growing larger and larger as far as the eye could see, it was brilliant. 

 

“I was even getting along with people, like a small group, it was unreal for me, yanno? I would have stayed longer if dad hadn’t called about you being sick. Of course, I didn't hesitate in coming back. Millport was like a dream, it was time to face reality. Though reality suuuuper sucked at that point in time.” Izzy had never given her such details of the places he was visiting before, not thinking his mother or father would care to hear about sights and things he saw like that. Izzy was very reserved when he spoke. It was a rare occasion when Izzy talked so openly, would give such detail about anything at all.

 

His mom was just staring at him contentedly, absolute glee filling her chest as Izzy’s little outburst. He seemed to have caught himself and he shrugged, glad she wouldn't point out his loss of his carefully constructed composure. He had been so happy and felt so much more at ease once he put on his armour… and it was just his  _ mom _ in here he had let himself go a little. He regretted after talking like that. “Anyways… I uh, my uber has probably been waiting way too long. I gotta get going. I'll see you later, mom.”

 

She ignored her son's opposition to being touched and quickly pulled him onto a hug. It made her sad, he used to be so touchy and lovey when he was a child. Around double digits he changed, no longer wanted mommy and daddy hugs and kisses. Of course, she would never know the real reason why. She assumed he was just growing up too fast. He  _ had _ had to grow up fast, but it wasn't the reason. “Come home soon,” she whispered, “Just to visit, please. We miss you.”

 

“I miss you too,” it wasn't a complete lie. Some small part of him missed his parents, but he kept them at a distance for so long he was fine with the calls and emails. So fine that even after four years it took something impeccably drastic to make him come back to his childhood home. This wasn't home anymore. He didn't have one of those anymore. “I'll promise to come visit again if you promise to not stop me from leaving again.”

 

“I will make you that promise once you give me that passport,” she reminded him, finally letting him go as he made a small sound of annoyance at actually having to give it to her. He reached into the only inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out the passport he kept there for safekeeping, biting his lip before he gave in and handed it to her. 

 

“See, I'll stay in reality.” It was the state's. Sure there was gonna be was cool things to see, places he could go. He was heading out to LA now for example. But he felt certain he was never going to find anywhere here where it felt like a dream like it did in Millport. “I'll be back, mom, don't worry so much.” Now she just had assurance that not only would he not leave the country, he would be back for the passport if nothing else. 

 

She gave him one more hug before she had to finally agreed to let him go. She had asked him more times than she could count to come visit over the last four years but he never did. She really hoped he would this time. She thought he would be back in days last time, not thinking her eighteen year old would actually leave them for too long, she was mad at herself for underestimating Izzy. She knew he was in his twenties now, he had even less reason to want to be here. She just didn't want to let her baby go yet… he had been pulling away for so, so long she was scared what would happen if she did. Would he even bother to call anymore?

 

Izzy knew he would though. It would forever be apart of his routine. Find time at least twice each week to make a call back to his mother. Always answer his father's calls during work hours. Check email before bed and let them know where he was. He had a feeling the daily emails would disappear. But the calls wouldn't.

 

He hadn’t been very fond of LA. He only stayed a week. He was a little surprised at the amount of supernatural activity there. He met four  _ different _ packs there. All offered Izzy a home with them, wanting to get the new wolf for their own pack before the others could. He refused them all. And the vampires? Fuck. He couldn't choose a new place soon enough. He thought the only place where he was gonna find whole clubs dedicated to the fangers was Amsterdam. LA had three. That he noticed.  

 

He spent a few days in San Diego, but it wasn't so interesting to him. It was hot and uncomfortable mostly so he left quickly. He spent a month in San Francisco. He could smell a small pack of wolves somewhere in the heart of the city, he didn't search them out though. He stopped searching out other wolves a year ago when he realized that he would actually  _ never  _ join a pack. He had amused himself with the thought before, of joining a pack and having a home again. But one thing stopped him. The Alpha. Always the Alpha. Hell was going to freeze over before he allowed someone that kind of power over him. He really, really hated authority and rules.

 

It wasn't until the end of the visit that the pack had finally searched him out, much longer than he had expected. Usually it was after just a few days. The pack was small, asked if he planned on staying. When he said no the wolves just nodded and left him alone. They had about as much interest in talking him into joining their pack as he had about joining any pack. If he was staying, they would offer. Only for fear of Izzy starting his own pack. There was only four of them, if Izzy really wanted he could gather up enough wolves to follow him here and take over. He would never want to be around people like an alpha had to be. The idea was disturbing alone. He left soon after, this was one place he would come again though. People watching on Pier 39 alone was an activity he could have kept doing. He was amused by them.

 

He could smell the wolves before he even reached the city. Chicago. He was trying to guesstimate how many packs were going to be in the city, wondering if these packs were going to be as vicious with one another as the LA wolves had. The scent was almost overwhelming when he finally came through the city limits in his Uber. Not multiple packs at all, he instantly realized. One bloody fucking  _ huge _ pack. Most of the packs he met were strictly either wolves who had been born, or bitten. This pack was a massive mix of both. 

 

Bitten wolves gave off slightly wilder scent than those born and Izzy was very sensitive to the difference now, memorizing it in Amsterdam when he met rival packs of the two separate wolves. They were convinced there was a difference in them. Other than that slight difference in scent, Izzy couldn't find any differences. Definitely none to fight over like they did.

 

The Uber was nearing his hotel by the time the scent of the other wolves here finally stopped overwhelming him and became just another background scent to him. With a pack this size… so many wolves… he wasn't sure how long he'd stay here. Shame, he had heard good things from some other ‘travelers’, as Izzy liked to call them, about Chicago back in San Francisco. Would any of them seek him out? Would his scent even be noticed with a pack this size here? He was positive there were more wolves in the one pack than in all four of LA. God, the Alpha here must be impressive to get all these wolves to follow him.

 

He found himself actually wondering what the alpha was like for once as he checked in, only half paying attention since he knew he'd only really want to use this place to sleep. He showered when he got to his room, pushing away thoughts of other wolves for now to focus on the task at hand. Ridding himself of the last 12 hours of travel between planes, layover, and the uber ride. The long layover was the worst part, the airport was disgusting. 

 

After he was sure he was clean and smelled of his favourite strawberry shampoo and soap he let himself fall into the serenity of the hot water relaxing the muscles in his body, getting out only when he noticed the water was going cold. He just brushed out his hair and pulled the long locks that nearly reached his ass now up in a pony. It took way too long to blow dry it anymore. He pulled on his new leggings, bright purple and gold. They had caught his attention in the store and made him laugh, wondering what on earth would match such a thing.

 

Than he was determined to do it. If anyone could pull them off it would he him. He pulled on his bright red boots and grinned, pulling the hair tie out now that he was dressed and it was dryer and the soft curls of his long blond locks fanned down his back. He put on the hat he picked to go with the outfit before he put on his jacket and finally made his way outside. 

  
He liked it here… the city itself had a nice aura to it. That didn't happen often. Too bad there were so many wolves, he wouldn't be part of pack ever dammit. And he couldn't imagine the wolves here, especially the alpha, letting him stay for more than a visit without joining. New city. Obviously strong Alpha. More wolves than he'd ever been around before. Single pack. He knew exactly what he was doing. Getting fucking wasted in that bar across the street.


End file.
